Lighting devices may include light emitting diodes (LEDs) to emit a light that may illuminate a space. Blue LEDs may emit a high efficacy light. However, the light emitted from blue LEDs may be visually undesirable to consumers. Traditionally, consumers may prefer a natural white light, which that may be defined by wavelength ranges including a higher concentration of light with longer wavelengths.
The light emitted from blue LEDs may be passed through a conversion material to convert the blue light into light within a different wavelength range. Often, such conversion materials are created by using phosphors. These wavelength conversion materials may sometimes be applied to a lens or optic located in line with the light emitted from a lighting element. In some instances, the conversion coating is applied to the lighting element itself. A number of disclosed inventions exist that describe lighting devices that utilize a conversion material applied to an LED, converting light with a source wavelength range into light converted wavelength range.
Additionally, LEDs may be used in conjunction with a photovoltaic system to provide illumination at locations that may lack access to a traditional power infrastructure, which may otherwise be referred to as “the grid.” To maximize profitability, a developer of such off grid lighting systems may desire to use low cost solar cells with the photovoltaic system. These low cost solar cells may include silicon based materials to convert the light from a light source, such as the sun, into electrical power. However, a majority of the light emitted from the sun may be within a wavelength range that is inefficient for conversion into electrical power, such as blue or ultraviolet light having short wavelengths.
As a result, there exists a need for a remotely located lighting device that provides an ability to convert the wavelength range of a light received from light source to maximize the efficiency of generating electrical power from the converted powering light. There exists an additional need to store the electrical power generated from the powering light so that it may be used to drive a light source. There further exists a need to provide a lighting element with electrical power so that it may emit a high efficacy light to be converted into a desirable wavelength range. Finally, there exists a need for a remote lighting device that may combine all these needs into one device to perform wavelength conversion, electrical power generation, and light emitting operations as one system.